Rock N' Roll
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: This is Bulletproof rewritten. Annabeth Chase is the shadow of her older sister. She's never had a detention a day in her life. Until now. And she can thank her demon of a math teacher for that. Now she has to spent two weeks with the kind of kids that could make or break her reputation, all the while fight off her family, discover herself, and try not to fall under Percy's spell.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting this. But updates will not be... normal, you have to understand. You guys really wanted me to continue this so I will but please note, that adding this to my list is kinda stressful. So no pestering, ok? I'm gonna try, but Killjoys is first priority and then Warring Secrets (for now) and I've got other things I want to do, PJO wise. Let's see how this goes then. **

**I also changed the name to Rock N' Roll and I['ll be adding more story, detail and substance to the story. **

Annabeth's POV

_Oh. My. Gods. Holy. Freaking..._ I immediately chastised myself for thinking such foul language. This might suck but I wasn't going to cuss myself out in my head over it. But honestly? This. Sucks. I've never gotten detention before, I mean, could you see me, Annabeth Chase, in detention? Straight A student and candidate for Student Council President, or SCP, in detention? Didn't think so.

But I've always had the worst of luck, so maybe I should've expected this...

I watched angrily as Drew Chang walked off crying crocodile tears to Ms. Dodds, the horrible junior math teacher. She hates pretty much everybody aside from a few choice kids, but you know those are the kids that cause all the trouble. It's not like I'd want Ms. Dodds to like me anyways.

I cringed at the thought of my parents. My parents will bite my head off because of this. And not just for the reasons you might think. Sure they'll be pissed because if someone finds out I had detention it'll completely ruin their perfect family shtick. Yeah, I know, dumb, right? But I almost can't blame them, well I can but compared to my other siblings, I can see where they're coming from, in a twisted way anyways.

My dad is a college history professor and his wife, my step-mom Helen, is the secretary to some big-shot business man named Hermes Castellan. My little step-brothers are child geniuses, Bobby builds all kinds of robots and Mathew has been doing calculus since third grade. And then there's my perfect step sister, Lindsay, who beats me in absolutely everything. So yeah, I'm the disappointment child. Born from another relationship between my actual mom and dad and even though I'm pretty smart myself, it wouldn't matter if I was Einstein, because Helen wants nothing to do with me.

How does Lindsey beat me in every way possible? Well she's the school's perfect student. Winning Student Body President, straight A+ student, and to add to the list, she has never gotten a detention. With her straight, soft blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, tan skin, and perfect body to match perfect her. The only thing that isn't completely perfect about her, is she's dating the second hottest guy in school, not first, but second, Helen's boss' son, Luke.

Luke Castellan is also running for SCP and Mary's boyfriend. He has short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, good body, alright grades, and a swollen head the size of Mt. Olympus. He's the principle's favorite student too so any trouble he's ever gotten into never effects him. Not like Percy Jackson, the number uno hottest bad boy, at Goode High, but we'll get to him later.

I sighed and shouldered my backpack, heading down to the detention room. It felt like the hall walls were looming over me and I could've sworn I heard crazy, maniacal laughter from behind me, but I'm pretty sure it's only my nerves. I bit my lip.

Two weeks of hell. Two weeks of after school torture. And all for what? Some made up story about me calling Drew a bit- female dog. Seriously? Two weeks? And now I don't have any other classes because, goody for me, math is my last class.

I prayed to any god I could think of, that it would be just me, but knowing my luck and seeing as I got detention, the gods were not on my side.

The door to the detention room, or more commonly known as Mr. Brunner's, the senior's History/Latin teacher, room, loomed over me. I gulped as I shakily reached over and pushed the door open. I watched as it slowly opened to reveal the room and every creak it made acted like nails on a chalk board to me.

_Please, please, oh gods, please let there be no one in there... Please!_

The gods must really hate me because I was met with the sight of four of the people I never wanted to be in the same room with. Ever. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. If there was anyone worse that my sister, it was the people in this room. One slip up and I'd be ruined. All dreams of beating Luke to SCP vanished and I knew I was through when all eights eyes landed on me, like a monster ready to tear me apart.

The kings and queens of Goode High School are right in front of me and there's nothing I can do except, accept my cruel fate.

Kill me now.

**I don't know when updates will be. Be glad I'm even doing this story, really. Next stop: Kisses Like Summer Rain. **


	2. High School Never Ends

Chapter 2: _High School Never Ends_

I gulped as all the eyes in the room latched onto me. I could feel heat creep up my neck and my cheeks were burning. This was the first time anyone actually paid attention to me; much less people with the status of these four.

I bit my lip and moved forward, despite how nervous I was, I held my head high. I refused to make eye contact though. I made my way over to the front and took a seat; the teacher still wasn't here yet. Another reason to be peeing myself, they could skin me alive and no one will save me.

Oh _God._

I could still feel the eyes of the kings and queens of Goode on my back, the question was evident and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. I was rigged and stiff, my back was starting to hurt and my eyes were flickering from my right to my left and back. I was so nervous; I jumped when the door burst open. I just prayed I didn't squeak.

In the door wasn't the teacher, much to my disappointment, but instead another student. Grover Underwood actually and I almost let out a sigh of relief. I'm pretty much on the bottom of the food chain of high school, but if there was anyone lower than me it was Grover.

The poor guy was crippled and had to use crutches to get everywhere, he was one of those incredibly scrawny kids with bad acne and small patches of wispy facial hair. He was the kid that got his homework stolen and then got yelled at by the teacher for it. Yeah, the one everyone seemed to just screw over. And I felt bad because, while he looked relieved to see another reject in the detention room, I wasn't about to socialize with him.

The eyes of Goode royalty made me completely aware that anything I do would go down in the books and used against me. So befriending Grover? Even lower than the dirt on the halls.

Grover took the seat next to me and my heart began to beat wildly. The stares seemed to intensify, but maybe that was my imagination.

"Hi." Grover bleated. "I'm Grover Underwood." I didn't bother to tell him I knew who he was, another example of this kid: you know the kid that everybody knows the name of, but it's not because they're popular or good-looking or talented? The kid that everyone knows because of how disliked they are? Yeah, that's him. My heart goes out to him a little; at least practically no one knows my name. Aside from my sister (though the day she told anyone we were step-sisters was the day she actually liked me) and my best friends Juniper and Katie that is.

"Annabeth." I said slowly, my eyes glued to the front of the room. Grover bleated (is that a nervous chuckle?) again.

Suddenly there was a loud screech as the legs of a chair behind me scrapped against the floor.

"Well as cute as it is to see the two of you flirt." A male voice sneered. "I'm out of here."

I turned around to stare straight into a pair of beautiful ocean eyes. I blanched: Percy Jackson. If he thought Grover and I had a thing… Oh God, goodbye sweet world.

He started to walk forward when the teacher walked into the room. He cussed, rather loudly and the teacher rolled their eyes.

"Back again, Mr. Jackson?" Percy shrugged.

"S'pose."

The teacher was Mr. Brunner the Latin and History teacher. He was supposedly one of the coolest teachers at Goode. I didn't have any knowledge on the truth of that claim, he's a senior teacher, and while I might be smart, not all of my classes were higher. And I didn't have any classes with seniors anyways. Apparently having classes at three different grade levels isn't allowed.

Anyways, Mr. Brunner did however look like the kind of teacher I would like, he was, like Grover, crippled and in a wheelchair, and he had a thick, scruffy brown beard. His eyes were warm and friendly and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he talked. While he did have smile creases he had just as many worry lines as well, signs of an old, wise and great teacher. He smelt like coffee and pine, like he spent a lot of time out in the great out doors.

Yeah, I liked him already.

Percy grumbled but further more returned to his seat. Mr. Brunner smiled kindly,

"I'm going to take roll now… so: Bianca di Angelo?"

I turned my head to see Bianca typing away at her iPhone, her mouth curved into a smile. Her long black hair fell around her almost perfectly and her green cap on. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat.

"Ms. Di Angelo, I'd appreciate it if you refrained from texting. School maybe out, but you are still, do to your own choices, under my roof." Bianca looked up and scowled but put the phone away anyways. "Thank you. Next time it's out, it'll be mine." He smiled good-naturedly. "With the salary of a teacher, I'd love a new free iPhone." He joked. Someone snorted behind me and someone else smothered the laughter unsuccessfully. Even I smiled.

"Nico di Angelo?" Bianca's brother didn't make the same mistake and grunted in response. It was the most noise I had ever heard out of him. I obviously didn't hang out with him but no one ever heard Nico talk. Ever.

"Annabeth Chase?" It sounded like all the air in the room had left in a whoosh when he said my last name. Everyone behind me stiffened and someone else sucked in a gasp. Grover turned to me wide eyed before he glared. I felt even worse: my sister probably added to his hell.

There was no hiding it, I was the only one in the room un-named, and no one else came bursting through the door to save me. I raised my hand and managed a weak, "_Here._" Some behind me, it sounded like Percy, growled.

"_A Chase?_" I think it was Bianca gasped. "What the hell—"

"Language my dear." Mr. Brunner interrupted. Then he turned to me, a question evident in his eyes. "Are you Lindsey Chase's sister?" There was nothing else I could do. I sunk so low in my seat; I'm surprised I wasn't a puddle on the floor.

"_Yes_." I whispered.

"I didn't know she had a younger sister." He mused. "Especially one who goes to the same school. Why doesn't she talk about you?"

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my lips. "And risk being a social outcast for having a loser sister?" I laughed again, my eyes seemingly burning holes into the desk. "Oh, no, as far as Lindsey is concerned, I don't exist." I told him. "Not that I mind." Mr. Brunner gave me a sad look but didn't ask anything else.

"Thalia Grace." She glared at him, but raised her hand anyways. He nodded at her in return.

"Percy Jackson?"

"You know I'm here," He snapped. "But what I want to know is why a Chase, who I didn't know existed is in detention. Isn't that like unheard of?"

I winced at his harsh words, but it was the truth. Ever since my parents were students here, it was written down in some Unofficial Rule Book of Goode High School that a member of the Chase family does not get detention and is the best in their class.

"Yeah, well, I'm not my _perfect_ sister." I sneered the word perfect. "And I guess I'm not much of a Chase either." I hated how true those words really were. Fortunately no one else said anything and left it alone.

"Grover Underwood?"

"Here, sir." He bleated. Mr. Brunner nodded and then turned back to me.

"I have classes with those four." He pointed to the seniors behind me. "And I've helped out Mr. Underwood a couple times before, so I know who he is, but you, my dear, have escaped my knowledge." He said this like I was some great big mystery that he didn't even know existed, like this was fascinating. And I was fine with answering questions, as long as it wasn't about my family life. In fact I hoped he asked questions, I wanted to show everybody that I wasn't my stepsister, I could use this to my advantage.

"How old are you, Ms. Chase?"

"Well, I'm 16, so I'm a sophomore, but I have a few junior classes." I answered. He nodded,

"So you are, as they say, Chase smart, even though you claim to not be much of a Chase." I winced again, but I couldn't really be mad, I mean, I had brought that upon myself with that comment (it was bound to raise a few eyebrows). I nodded again,

"I guess." I shrugged and left it at that. I tensed waiting for someone to question me. One second, two… three… four—

"So you and your sister aren't alike?" Thalia questioned from behind. I let out a small breath I didn't know I was holding: this was a question I could answer.

"No." I paused. "I mean we're both competitive and I guess smart. But it really ends there." I shrugged. "She's not even my sister. Stepsister actually." I turned to meet her eyes and saw met with shocking blue. But she seemed to understand my answer, even, maybe, respect it.

Mr. Brunner then cut all chatting and laid down the work. Apparently we were going to be helping out and cleaning all of the underground classes, for as long as our sentences to detention were.

Joy.

**Chapter two. Yeah it's a lot different than the original XD but I like it better this way. Who went to Warped Tour? Who got to see We Are The In Crowd, All Time Low and more importantly: LOSTPROPHETS. Ahhhhhh! Ian Watkins… :3 And to the lucky ducks who got to see Rise Against and You Me At Six?**

**Oh! And each chapter name, besides one because I forgot, is a song name. So this is High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup. **

**TBATDP**


	3. The Anthem

Chapter 3: _The Anthem. Good Charlotte._

Mr. Brunner led the way down to the underground classrooms. The only noise in the abandoned school hallways was coming from Mr. Brunner's wheel chair and Grover's crutches. Percy had headphones coming from his ears while Thalia and Bianca talked together. Nico was behind all of us and I stood awkwardly off to the side.

I took this chance to access each of the Goode High elites. My eyes landed on Thalia first. With her short black hair and bright blue eyes, she was a force to be reckoned with. She often circled her eyes with layers of eyeliner and she had her nose pierced. She was really skinny compared to Bianca who was curvy. Thalia was the queen of the soccer field and the track.

Bianca was co-head cheerleader and Prom queen last year. She's the captain of the volleyball team and tennis team. Her amber eyes looked like fire and she let her black hair fall into waves down her back. I had never seen her wear anything that didn't look good, she was always on top of trends.

Nico was Bianca's twin but many people seemed to always forget. Nico, unlike Bianca, never seemed to talk and kept his emotions very well in check. He was captain of the baseball team and was one of the best defensemen Goode had ever seen on a soccer field. Anyone who was new would think of him as the loser emo kid, heck I even thought that when I glanced at him before realizing it was Nico. He let his own dark hair fall onto his face and around his shoulders and he only ever seemed to wear black.

And finally Percy Jackson. The school's playboy and captain of the football team and swim team. He held the eyes of everyone in the halls with windblown raven hair and ocean eyes. But he was a mystery; no one really ever seemed to know Percy Jackson. Everyone just knew what he had done, but no one seemed to know about him. I planned to try and figure him out.

"Ah, here we are." Mr. Brunner said as we made our ways downstairs. I scrunched my forehead together in confusion. In all my years here I had never actually been to the underground classrooms, sure I had heard about them (who hadn't?) but I wasn't really into clubs. I didn't have the time anyways, if I wanted to keep up with my grades and at least try and compare to Lindsey, extra wasn't possible.

Apparently the underground classrooms were all the clubs and classes that the school stopped funding completely, so like the art and music classes. The drama kids practiced for plays that they would never get to preform in, the chess club battled it out in the halls, the art kids drew and painted on the walls, and all the music equipment was stuffed into the back room. But this was where all these classes had gone so the school could spend all its money on sports.

We watched into the back room where the musical equipment was. Everything was dusty and there was a leak coming from the ceiling. I coughed.

"Ah, yes, the music room." Mr. Brunner stated and made his way in. "Come on, you're going to be cleaning up this stuff. Mr. D wants all of it gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Percy spoke up, finally taking his eyes off of his iPod screen.

"Meaning, the music program is being forced to sacrifice all of its equipment to give the sports program some extra money for a second pair of tailored uniforms." Mr. Brunner seemed to be sick with the idea and didn't bother to stop the bitterness from seeping into his words. His eyes flickered over to Percy for a second and I noticed that Mr. Playboy looked actually miffed about that. But he controlled his face when he noticed me watching. He sneered at me,

"Fat chance." I glared but turned back to Mr. Brunner anyways.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go do something about that leak." And with that the Latin teacher headed out. I gulped and I could see Grover doing the same. Great, an even better setting to be eaten alive.

Bianca moaned and flipped her hair, looking every much the cheerleader part, while she sat herself down on a desk. "I'm so not doing this." Thalia rolled her eyes but sat down on the other side of the room.

"Princess has a point. This is dumb." Bianca shot the blue-eyed girl a dirty look. Nico just walked over to a drum set and stared at it while twirling the drumsticks between his fingers. Bianca scoffed,

"Oh my God, Nico, don't touch those. Do you know how many germs are on those?" Nico scowled and ignored her. Bianca huffed and muttered, "_Little brothers._"

Thalia seemed to tense at those words and send her a venomous look.

Grover picked up a guitar and started to wipe it off.

"You're not seriously working are you?" Bianca scoffed. "Actually, fine, do all the work yourself." She flipped her hair. "It makes my life easier."

Grover tried to play the guitar in his hands but instead of a nice, clean note the sound that came from it set my hands to my ears. Grover blushed and Bianca went off again.

"I'm so glad the school getting rid of this junk. I'd kill for another cheer outfit." Then she pointed to the guitar and Grover. "See? It's even broken." Percy made a scoffing noise but further more kept silent. I raised an eyebrow. What was that about?

This was going to be a long day.

**Not that long, sorry. You'll just have to deal. Don't worry, everything will work out :)**

**TBATDP**


	4. Therapy

Chapter 4: _Therapy, All Time Low_

I walked briskly through the crowded high school halls. I made sure my hair covered my cheek, hiding the bright red handprint. I did not need the gossip of Goode High circling it. Not that they'd actually notice anyways.

I made my way over to my locker before beginning the next torturous day in this hell. I could just imagine all the cheerleaders as blood-sucking vampires, the jocks as beefy, brainless zombies… Whoa. No more late night reading.

As I slipped through the day, everything a blur, my mind empty and bleak, no one seemed to notice the bright handprint on my face. I didn't know to count it as a blessing or just another reminder of my lowly status. Who would care if Annabeth Chase were hurt? Who would care is she didn't even show up to school? Who would care if she died? No one. And that was the terrifying truth.

I glanced in the halls at the giggling cheerleaders, twirling their perfect hair and batting those ridiculous eyelashes. They had the school wrapped around their fingers, boys drooled and teachers turned a blind eye. I wondered what that must feel like. To be loved and remembered.

I hate to admit it, but as these thoughts swirled around in my mind, echoing and vibrating off the walls of my skull, tears began to prick at my eyes. Quickly I wiped my eyes and pushed my way to my next class. Math. Surely something as boring as math would wipe my eyes clean.

Ms. Dodds wouldn't leave me alone the entire period. She made fun of me and she let Drew and her cronies bash and bruise me even more. I bit my lip as Ms. Dodds, who had once again, gotten sidetracked from math to making me feel like the scum of the earth. To my own horror, it had to do with the fact that a tear had leaked down my cheek and the old bat felt the sick glee in needed to exploit it.

"Ms. Chase, your tears are useless. Don't try and gain sympathy from me. No one likes a liar." Drew giggled from behind me as I snuck so low into me seat, I could've sworn I was apart of the chair.

"And no one likes you." My tormentor whispered, venom oozing from her lip-gloss lips. My throat constricted and my gut tightened into the tightest knot. I felt sick and dizzy and the world around me was going black. But I didn't make a sound, not even when Drew grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, an angry sneer smeared on her pretty face. "No one. You hear me? You. Are. Worthless." She let go of my hair and leaned away from me, her heavy perfume leaving with her, but the damage was done.

I glanced at the pencil in my hand and for a terrifying second I wondered what it would be like to rake it across my skin. A pencil wouldn't do any damage really, but the thought of seeing the blood made me woozy. And I kinda liked it.

But I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. I wasn't going to cut myself. I wasn't going to let Drew see what she had done to me. I wasn't going to act weak in front of her. I wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

The rest of the class period couldn't have moved any faster. So when the final bell rang, I was the first kid out of the door, my blonde curls flying out from behind me, but my legs couldn't quite carry me fast enough to escape Ms. Dodds.

"Don't forget to show up to detention, Ms. Chase!" I wanted to die. I couldn't go back in there. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face them; I couldn't look into their eyes. I kept my eyes downcast for a reason. No one was supposed to know the nightmare that was my life, but each of those upper classmen had those eyes… Eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, seeking and finding every detail to you, tearing apart all the masks, and smashing down all the walls. Especially Percy's eyes. His eyes… They almost looked as if they knew. Like they knew exactly what I was going through and every time those green orbs would meet mine, I'd want to scream: You don't know! You don't get it! You'll never understand! So leave me alone to disappear.

I clenched my jaw before making my way down the stairs to the old music room. I prayed I was the only one there. But the sounds of broken-hearted guitar strings, and velvet words melted over me as I stood outside of the music room.

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound._

_When I woke up alone I had everything;_

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change,_

_And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade._

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,_

_But they tore me apart, like a hurricane._

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change,_

_But I was carried away._

I paused, those words spoke to me. I leaned up against the wall next to the door and lid down it, relishing in the sound of the music and lyrics. I breathed in the emotion poured into the words and guitar strings, even if it wasn't my own voice, I could feel my heart sing to this song. My heart ached and tears began to swim in my eyes again.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_And you can keep all your misery._

_My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd._

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._

_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,_

_And the experts say I'm delirious_.

I wanted to scream, to cry, to call out: Yes! Yes! Finally someone, something understood. This song, these words, those emotions, they are my heart's song. I kept my lips sealed shut though, I didn't want to do anything that would disturb the voice from the music room. I never wanted the song to end.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_You can take back your misery._

_Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to._

_They're better off without you._

_Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to._

_They'll fall asleep without you._

_You're lucky if your memory remains._

This was exactly right. Only… I can't love myself, because there's nothing worth to love. Everyone is so much better off without me. I think back to Drew… causing a scene and blaming everything on me. But it wasn't me! She's lying! Ms. Dodds' and Drew's words slammed back into me with a vengeance. _No one likes a liar. No one likes you. _The world will continue to spin, people will continue to live, and I'll be lucky if my memory stays. This was my song.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_You can take back your misery._

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_You can choke on your misery._

Normally, silent sobbing is my specialty, but somewhere in the song, my heart gave way and mind was lost in the tide. Because next thing I knew, strong, warm arms circled around my frail body and held me. The smell of the ocean and cookies filled my nose and soft _shushes _were being whispered into my hair.

I don't know how I knew, but I did, without even looking up that the person around me was Percy. I needed an answer.

"What was that?" I pleaded with him, my eyes clouded with warm tears. "It was beautiful." I choked.

"That was real music." He answered simply. "Not any cookie-cutter, top-twenty billboard song. Annabeth, that was real, living and breathing… Do you understand?" I could barely manage my words, but I nodded. I did understand. If you had asked me an hour earlier, I wouldn't have known, but I get it now, I felt it. The song, living and breathing in my heart, the warmth that spread through my body. It sent my pulse racing.

"Music is healing Annabeth. I don't know what is going on with your life right now. I won't pretend to know. But I do know you are not alone." He continued. "You might not consider me your friend, that's fine, you don't have to trust me, but let me give you a piece of advice. Music is from the soul. Through music you'll find the words and feelings you never expressed. The music that calls to you, is apart of you. Someone finally understands you. That is what music is all about." Even through the tears I could see his own piercing eyes. "Don't ever take music for granted."

I shuddered under the powerful meaning in his words, but I nodded. "I promise."

**So pretty sappy and probably really terrible. But I'm too tired to care or edit it. And just FYI, if you really like the whole pop-scene, that's cool, don't take offense, but I'm not really into that at all. Aside from a few artists. Anyways, music has been my rock for years now, so this story is going to be very music oriented, and very much about the quality of the music and lyrics. **

**I honestly doubt you'll see any top-twenty songs in here, aside from when… other characters do… things. So yeah.**

**Song: Therapy by All Time Low.**

**Oh… Does this sound like I'm trying to sell myself…? Anyways, I'll say it. I'm addicted to Instagram. So go and follow me and I'll follow you back, cool? I'm always on there, so, feel free, to find another way to tell me to update. And FYI, if you do follow me… I post a lot of pictures of MCR/Gerard Way/Frank Iero/Mikey Way/Ray Toro/Bob Bryar… So yeah. musiclifejesus**

**Emma.**


	5. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

__So I'm sorry guys. I haven't update in forever and... and I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm putting ALL OF MY CURRENT STORIES ON HIATUS. I have a massive case of writers block for all of my work. And after the shit storm of drama that has exploded all over my life... writing these stories just isn't going to help me through it. I can't think about these right now and I'm really sorry.

So see, I'm in this relationship with this guy, we're not completely official yet, but we're dating. But there's this other girl, AKA one of his best friends/ex-lover. To put their relationship simply, he was in love with her she had him completely friend-zoned and she was horrible to him about. Then he moved on, his feelings for her changing and now she's in love with him. And she asked him out yesterday and he rejected her. But she is still trying to win him back and no one besides me, him and my friends and one of his know we're dating. Everything is so screwed up right now and writing these stores about romance and al that other shit just isn't it.

Now that I've had a crash course in a relationship/love triangle I realize all the shit I write about is wrong. How do i know this? Think of me as the Rachel against Percabeth. Yeah. Granted, the situation is different and this isn't a book series its reality. But no matter what I'm going to be branded as the man-stealing whore. Which totally sucks, because she's the one who had a million chnaces to be with him and she turned them all down. He asked me out and I accepted, is that a crime? I don't think so.

And there's a lot more to it, but, I've decided that writing is a way for me to cop. So, I'm going to start writing a VERY VERY VERY OOC PJO fic based on the shit I'm going through. The only things that will be the same are names and appearances. Their characters and pairing are completely different. If you're a Percabeth fan, I'm warning you now, Percabeth doesn't really exist in this story. There will be a little bit, but it's not the pairing and i honestly have no idea how each chapter will tunr out, nor how the story ends. This is basically a dairy. NOTHING IS AS RICK WROTE IT. This is my story, just his characters, only with real people's characters. I hope you guys read it, or not.

Oh and IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER, I'll just be borrowing other character's names and appearences for the sake of giving everyone invloved a character. Thanks for reading and once all this shit blows over and smoothes itself out, I'll be back to writing my other stuff. But for now, this is what I'm focusing on.

Once, again, I'm sorry.


End file.
